Jasmine
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: Everyone said Allen was dead. But when Kanda receives something from him, he is reminded that he has never and will never be alone. Yullen, T for language.


**Author's Note: Yosh! Time to start the new year of with a brand new song fic! Though, I don't think I should make it angst… oh well, who cares anyway?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Jasmin.

**P.S. I seriously recommend listening to Jasmin by Yui Makino while reading. Oh, and there are no ****English lyrics 'cause I'm gonna put it around the end,'kay? Let's now cut the crap and start the story.**

**

* * *

**

_Jibun ga kuyashikute kuchibiru kamu toki wa  
mune de tsubuyaite miru yo kimi no sono namae _

Kanda was busy meditating in his room when he heard heavy footsteps quickly heading towards his room. Before he could get up and open the door to yell at whoever was causing the racket, Lavi came in looking tired and depressed. He wondered for a moment if Allen was with him for the two went on a mission together in Denmark.

"Kanda…", the redhead said as he paused to catch his breath, "Allen's dead."

When the bookman apprentice saw that the samurai was too shocked to do anything, he continued, "We met Tyki and Road. Before we could escape, Road trapped Allen in her dream world and I fought Tyki. When the two found out that Allen had died in the dream world they left. I got help as soon as possible….. but it was too late."

hito ni mirarenu you hoho wo nuguu toki wa  
sotto omoi ukaberu yo kimi no sono egao

The blue haired exorcist stood up and got Lavi by the collar of his uniform before asking him in a deadly tone that would put Satan to shame, "Where is he?"

Lavi was a little shock by his action of then replied with his bangs covering his eyes, "His body is in the infirmary."

Kanda immediately let go of the rabbit and sprinted towards to infirmary. He was to concentrated to get to his destination, so he bumped into lots of people, but when they saw who it was and the aura of angst surrounding him, they gave way for him.

_kokoro kara itoshii hito yo _

Once he got there the people looked at him with sad eyes, though he just ignored them until he saw the bloody body of the love of his life.

He went beside the bed and touched the boy's face. He almost flinched when he felt the abnormally cold skin of the boy. He then gripped Allen's hand and started muttering things to him like, "Wake up you stupid moyashi!", or, "Stop this bullshit, it's not funny anymore!"

_doko e tsudzuku natsu no hotori  
mayoi nagara tooi basho e  
keredo watashi kowaku wa nai  
kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba_

Most of the spectators looked away with tear-filled eyes, refusing to watch Kanda trying to call his dead lover back.

Kanda was about to go mad when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He didn't recognize the person for he didn't remove his gaze from the sleeping teen's face (yeah sleeping, he wished.) Though once the heard the familiar voice of the chief, he still refused to look up, "Kanda, he's dead, there's nothing we can do. There will burial two days from now. The officials allowed his body to be buried instead since he has no living relatives or guardians."

Komui continued with a more solemn voice, "Kanda, please don't try anything stupid. I'm sure Allen would regret it if he caused trouble for you."_  
_

_awai awai jasumin ni wa  
tsuyoi tsuyoi omoi ga aru  
donna toki mo kao wo agete  
"Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa" _

No one said anything as Kanda hurriedly stood up and made his way to his room. When he entered he spared a small glance to the lotus sitting on the table before punching the wall.

"The little bastard! Cause trouble my ass! If he didn't want to cause me trouble, he shouldn't have left!", he shouted to nothing.

_rin to shite itakute fui ni kuzureta toki  
sonna watashi wo kimi dake mitomete kureta ne _

He eventually fell asleep, exhaustion taking its toll on him, only to be greeted by Allen-filled dreams.

Kanda woke up, momentarily forgetting the fact that the moyashi was dead. But when he saw the gray sky, the same color as _his _eyes, he remembered everything.

kokoro kara yasashii hito yo

He then heard a soft knock on his door. He didn't really want to see anyone, except Allen, so he didn't get up to open the door.

Along with a bunch of other things, such as changing his clothes before he slept, Kanda forgot to lock the door allowing the person to enter without permission._  
_

_kyou wa itsuka kaze ni chitte  
kioku no michi usurete yuku  
keredo watashi sabishiku nai  
sore wa tashika na akashi dakara _

Lavi came in looking just as depressed as yesterday. He handed a letter to Kanda, but seeing as the other man refused to accept it he said, "Before he died, Allen,", Lavi explained as he chocked a little on saying the dead man's name, "told me to give this to you.

Upon hearing Allen's name, Kanda snatched the letter away from Lavi. Lavi knew that the letter was something personal, so he quietly left leaving Kanda alone for a while.

_hashirisugiteku ame  
nioi tatsu kagerou  
nante nante takai sora _

The elder was secretly thanking Lavi for giving him this time to be alone with one of the very few remainders he has of the little exorcist.

He opened the letter only to find a piece of paper with Allen's neat cursive writing on it:

_Dear Bakanda,_

_I know that words can't get through that thick skull of yours but I just wanted to give you something to remember me by. Always remember I will always be with you, all you need to do is think of me. Here's a little something to help you lift you're spirits just incase you're down:_ **(A/N: These are the English lyrics)**

_When I'm frustrated with my__self and biting my lip,  
I try murmuring that name of yours in my heart_

_When it's as if I can't look at anyone and I'm wiping my cheeks_  
_I secretly picture that smile of yours_

_You're my beloved, from the bottom of my heart_

_I'm lost near a summer that's continuing on to the unknown,_  
_heading to a distant place_  
_But me, I'm not afraid at all_  
_I'll give you this, from the language of flowers_

_In this pale, pale jasmine,_  
_there are strong, strong memories_  
_Any time you look up, it says_  
_"I'll always follow you."_

_When I'm cold and hurting and things suddenly collapse,_  
_you're the only one who still recognizes me then, right?_

_I think you're a kind person, from the bottom of my heart_

_Today is always scattering to the winds_  
_and the path of my memories is fading_  
_But me, I'm not lonely at all,_  
_because that's unquestionable proof_

_The rain runs too quickly,_  
_and the scent of the steamy air rises_  
_to the impossibly, impossibly far-off sky_

_I'm lost near a summer that's continuing on to the unknown,_  
_heading to a distant place_  
_But me, I'm not afraid at all_  
_I'll give you this, from the language of flowers_

_In this white, white jasmine_  
_there are deep, deep memories_  
_At any time, at any time, it says_  
_"I'll always follow you."_

_~Love, Allen Walker, Your Moyashi_

_doko e tsudzuku natsu no hotori  
mayoi nagara tooi basho e  
keredo watashi kowaku wa nai  
kimi ni okuru kono hanakotoba  
_

When Kanda finished the letter, a tears fell on the piece of paper when he saw a jasmine inserted in the envelop.

After a few moments of crying, he picked up the white jasmine, kissed it and put it inside the sand clock along with the lotus.

And then and there, he swore to make sure that those two flowers stayed there with each other, for eternity.

_shiroi shiroi jasumin ni wa  
fukai fukai omoi ga aru  
donna toki mo donna toki mo  
"Zutto watashi wa tsuite yuku wa"_

Kanda then rushed outside the Black Order and went out to the city and into a local flower shop.

"Yes, young man? Are you looking for s specific flower.", an old woman asked from the counter.

"Yes ma'am. I'm looking for Jasmines, white.", he said while looking at the flowers.

"Of course. Here they are.", the woman said while approaching him and pointing of a bundle of white flowers.

"Are they for someone special?", she asked while raising a brow in a mischievous way.

"Yes.", Kanda said as his eyes softened at the sight of the flowers.

"White Jasmines, those mean attachment, you and your love will be together forever.", she said as she saw the love filled gaze of the young man.

"Tell you what, I'll give you those flowers and you can pick another kind of flower to add to the group.", the grandmother said as she got the flowers and went to the counter to wrap them up.

"Lotuses, please.", he said as he spotted the familiar flowers.

"Ahh. Lotuses, the flowers of estranged love.", she muttered while pick-up those flowers as well.

"Estranged love and attachment, a nice combination. Make sure you don't let the one you love go.", she said as she handed him the bouquet of mixed flowers.

"Yes ma'am. Thanks you.", he said as he stared at the two flowers. The woman frowned a bit when she saw the sad smile a put on, but decided not to pry and just prayed for their relationship.

The next, day, the day of the burial, everyone attended and most were quite surprised when the hotheaded samurai wasn't as melancholic as they expected.

They were even more shocked when he went up to the coffin and put a bouquet of flowers on the body, said a few words to the dead body and left.

When Kanda came to his room, he faced the sand glass containing the two flowers and said with a small smile, "Don't you ever leave me again Allen. I love you."

And across the vast, blue, and now sunny sky, the pure soul of a young boy, watching over his lover said, "I never did leave you, Bakanda, and I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: I totally cried myself when I wrote this, I hope you did to! R&R Sorry if Kanda's a little too OOC. ^^"**


End file.
